


Save

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp： Raul X Guti 无差 偏劳古士兵老吴和平民小孩14，年龄操作有。诺曼底登陆背景，一个不太长的小故事。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Save

"巧克力，Fer，我知道你有。"

Redondo把半块巧克力掏出来交给Raul，后者拿着它，像引诱小动物一样在空中晃了晃，喃喃道："我们不会伤害你的，不要害怕。"

大约过了五六秒，那个男孩终于肯从倒塌了一半的围墙后面走出来，毫不客气地拿走了Raul手中的巧克力。却没有立刻吃掉，而且仔细的放进口袋里。

Raul有些惊讶，当他听见这边的动静时，以为是几个小姑娘躲在这里，没想到只有一个十三四岁的男孩，虽然他留着一头醒目的长发，穿着不太合身的破旧衣服，也许是从哪具尸体上扒下来的，还染着未干的血渍。

Raul将他拉到自己身边，瘦削的男孩还不到他的腰部，仰着头望着他，蓝色的眼睛里满是怀疑。

"你叫什么名字？"

Raul蹲下来柔声问，金发男孩撅着嘴小声回答道："Jose Gutierrez。"

一个典型的西班牙名字，在场的美国人都笑起来，他们的笑声像一只唐老鸭。

"Raul，这是你的儿子吗？"

西班牙人瞪了这群美国大兵一眼，然后询问这只队伍的领袖："Fernando，我们得送他离开这里。"

"我们是军人，而不是保姆，"Redondo生硬地说："我以为你知道这一点，Raul。"

阿根廷人的选择是最正确的，他们必须立刻占领这座教堂，否则敌人的援军一到，任务将会变得很困难，后面的军队无法通过这里。他们已经损失了几个战友了，没有义务救平民。

可Raul那颗过于善良的心一直在作祟，向来好脾气的他此刻竟然寸步不让，抬高了声音顶撞Redondo："我们是军人，不是机器人，敌人随时可能过来一枪打死这个孩子，我不能放任不管。"

"敌人也可能随时打死我们。"

两个人你一言我一语的吵了起来，这个登陆队伍里只有他们俩的母语是西班牙语，因此其他的人只能尴尬地站着，想打断也插不进嘴。

Guti乖巧地靠着Raul，小手钻进了男人的手掌中，好像对因他而起的争执毫不关心。感觉到男孩柔软的手牵住了自己的，Raul低头看了他一眼，小孩动了动嘴巴，做出了一个"Raul"的口型，然后讨好地冲他笑了笑。这下倒好，本来不擅于争执的Raul，说什么也不肯丢下他了。

Redondo最终还是拗不过他，叹了口气："好吧，我跟你开卡车送他离开，然后立刻回来。"

"我们两个人？"

"不然你想怎么样？"Rendondo端起枪："单独行动吗？别给我磨磨蹭蹭的，耽误了事上级找的是我不是你。"

Raul牵着男孩猫着腰跟在Redondo身后，教堂外面静悄悄的，虽然他们刚刚消灭了一波敌军，但是还是不敢放松警惕，Redondo打着手势，丰富的经验告诉他周围一定还有漏网之鱼。

卡车停在被碎石堵住的路口，他们必须得徒步穿过没有任何掩护的广场，好在Guti很听话，不声不响地任Raul半拖半拽地前进，虽然他的手已经被握得滚烫，甚至泌出了些许汗珠。

就在他们走到广场正中央的时候，教堂那边传来了第一声枪响，接着四面八方都响起了喊叫声，分不清是友军多一些还是敌军多一些，Redondo转身冲他们吼道："赶紧走！"

枪口冒出火光，对准了Raul的身后，西班牙人没有丝毫犹豫地一把抱起被吓得动弹不得的男孩，向卡车冲去。Guti紧紧地楼住他的脖子，把身体缩成一团，金色的头发贴在了Raul的脸颊上，弄的他很不舒服。

但是他没有手去拨开那一缕头发，空出来的手拿着枪击碎了敌人的脑袋，脑浆溅在了他的靴子上，他就这么踩着一地血液和横飞的尸体，单手抱着男孩跑到了卡车边。

等他喘了口气，才发觉手掌上全是血，子弹擦着他的胳膊飞了过去，鲜血从伤口里涌出来，一直流到手上。激增的肾上腺素让他当时没有感觉到疼痛，现在才来得及扭出一个痛苦的表情。

那个时候Raul没有想如果这颗子弹打在他身上会怎么样，只是想着，还好Guti没有受伤。

他将男孩放下来，准备安慰几句，没有料到Guti刚站稳就想跑开。Raul一把揪住了小孩的衣服："你干嘛？"

"我....."Guti带着哭腔指了指不远处的废墟上，那是刚才Raul经过的地方："巧克力丢在那里了......."

话音未落，Redondo从另外一个方向快步跑过来，钻进了车底，敌人跟着他发现了这辆卡车，子弹噼里啪啦打在车身上，Raul赶紧用没有受伤的那只手把Guti护在怀里，躲在车子后面，丢了最后一个手榴弹，把紧追不舍的敌人炸成了碎片。

Raul将Redondo从车底拉出来，三个人总算打开了车门，Redondo的额角挂了彩，血染红了半边脸。也不知道是被阿根廷人的这幅样子吓的，还是心疼那块巧克力，Guti居然张嘴哭出来。

在一片枪声和爆炸声中，男孩的哭声是那么的突兀，把素来淡定的Redondo都吓了一跳。

"他怎么回事？"

Raul尴尬地笑笑，仿佛面对严厉班主任的懦弱家长，手忙脚乱的给男孩擦眼泪，完全不熟练地哄道："你哭什么呀！不就是一个巧克力嘛，一会我给你买十个......"

"少他妈跟他废话了，赶紧上车。"Redondo先坐进了驾驶室，对着男孩伸出了手。

结果Guti根本不领情，死死地扒着Raul的胳膊，两道泪痕在那张被灰尘污染的脸上尤为清晰，好像真的被Redondo欺负了，受了天大的委屈。

阿根廷人只好骂骂咧咧地下来，让Raul带着男孩坐进了卡车。

"赶紧把这个小混蛋送走，看到他就烦。"

"那你呢？"

"当然是去教堂那边了，没有我，那群美国佬懂得怎么打仗？"

Raul又一次露出了笑容，这次是很真诚的："等我把他安顿好就回来，你可别先死了。"

"我都能从海里爬上来，还会死在这么简单的任务里？快去快回吧。"

随着卡车驶离交战区，Guti激动的情绪逐渐平复了，好像刚刚什么也没有发生，他放松地坐在副驾驶的位置上，胡乱的用袖子擦了把脸，如果此刻能洗个热水澡，Raul会发现他长的比女孩还要精致。

可惜的是被战争洗礼过的人都只是勉强活着，提不出更高的要求。Raul瞥了一眼从Redondo离开就不哭不闹的男孩："Jose是西班牙人吧？"

"嗯。"

"你有能联系上的家人吗？"

Guti摇摇头："没有。"

"你怎么到德国来的？"

Guti望向他，反问道："你又是怎么到德国来的？"

单手转着方向盘的军人回答他："坐军舰来的。"

男孩眨了眨眼睛，好奇地问："那好玩吗？"

Raul沉默了，很想说不太好玩，死了很多人，很多战友和很多敌人，他们的尸体躺在沙滩上，断肢堆在一起被海水泡变了形。但是Guti没有看到过这些，也最好这辈子都不要看到。于是他很认真地点点头："挺好玩的。"

军人在编织这个谎言的时候没有注意到他的伤口正源源不断的流出血来，浸透了衣袖，让他的胳膊成了一个没用的摆设。战争爆发以来，他受过大大小小无数次伤，也许只有死亡能让他有最后的痛感，这点伤他都不会麻烦医疗兵，自己草率处理一下便好。

然而现在他急切地要保证身边的男孩的安全，没有时间关照到自己。

Guti思索了片刻，使劲地把自己的衣角撕成两个长条，凑过去绑住伤口上部，试图止住流血。男孩的呼吸喷在Raul的肩膀上，让他心里忽然有些痒。

"别乱动，我在开车呢......"他的脸微微地红了。

"你也别乱动，"Guti学着他反驳道："我在给你包扎呢。"

后来捡回一条命的Raul在医院里被最漂亮的护士救助，战友们在旁边起哄，他浑身僵硬地任凭护士摆布，眼神都不知道落在哪里，突然就想起了那个瞬间。他想他一定是偶遇了某种本应该抓住的感情，却与它擦肩而过。毕竟在他眼里Guti还是个半大孩子，停战与和平还遥遥无期。

卡车停在一个人数不多的废弃集市前，Raul最后一次拥抱了这个素未谋面的、却仿佛上辈子就认识的男孩，很快便松开了——他身上的血腥味实在太重了。

"这里很安全，我得回去了。"

Raul想告诉他等他们踏平了纳粹政权，再来找他，可又做不出这样重的承诺，万一他明天就被流弹打穿肚子，或者被地雷炸断了腿呢？

他将口袋里的证件掏出来，从夹层里抽出几张皱巴巴的钞票，塞进Guti的手里："用这些钱去买巧克力吧，我答应你的，虽然不知道够不够买十个......"

Guti愣了一下，装出一副小大人的样子，大声说："肯定不够啊，就算你欠我的了。你快去踢翻德国佬的屁股，然后回来给我把剩下的巧克力补上！"

实际上，Guti不爱吃巧克力，他甚至恨透了那些甜品，小时候它们常常折磨他的牙齿。但是他用它作为一个小伎俩让Raul救了他，并且无奈地亲自开车护送他。

他最后再一次使出这个把戏，竭尽全力想留住对方。但Raul只是笑着摸了摸他的发顶，对他说："那我走了。"

Guti攥着还留有Raul温度的钱，看着卡车一点点消失在视野里，那个拯救他的人离开的同他出现的一样突然，他还没来得及分辨这是哪种感情，不知道下一次"机会"要等几个十年甚至百年。

END


End file.
